Sting of the Blade
by shinigamigirl196
Summary: Tartarus was the one place Andy Jackson had never wanted to go, and being with Jason Grace just added insult to injury. She could have picked a dozen other demigods she'd rather be in hell with, but the Fates hated her it seemed. It was turning into a terrible summer, and worse? They were being attacked on all sides with no end in sight. Jupiter spare her...and maybe him. NxA
1. Painting a Picture

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson**

**Sting of the Blade: Chapter One: Painting a Picture**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare –affectionately called Red- would have painted her on a battlefield with cuts lining her face and the wind tangling her hair with a bloody sword in hand and that fierce expression on her face ever-present. Though, she knew the life Andromeda Atalanta Jackson –who she affectionately called AJ- lived was a harsh one, she could not help but be drawn to the child.

They were both young when they first met. Andromeda's hair was longer and her features less defined, but the nobility in her blood sang for recognition and the emerald fire blazing in her eyes demanded attention. Rachel wasn't sure how they had first started talking, but she was sure it had begun after Andromeda complimented one of her sketches. She remembered it clearly; it was the one that depicted a deadly-looking hound that had her parents so concerned that they had hired a psychologist.

Andromeda had said that she must be very special to have drawn a nightmare beast so accurately.

The compliment had stunned her. Never before had anyone complimented her so honestly, despite the ugliness of the picture.

Her smile had been rueful as Rachel told her that.

"All things are ugly at first glance," was her only response to that. And then every day she would appear, bending through reality to sit beside her and speak of nonsense things. She'd listen patiently as Rachel would complain about how lucrative her father's business was, how much she wished her mother wasn't so tied to her job, how she sometimes wished she could take her wand and shove it in some not too polite places.

And then Rachel would listen as Andromeda would speak of how she was kidnapped as an infant and was raised in Britain by a pure-blood witch with dark ideals, of how she wished she could be with her brother and mother, how she wished that her father appreciated her more.

It made Rachel feel guilty complaining about her own problems, but Andromeda just laughed it off. Rachel noted that her laugh was strangely bark-like, not at all like a pure-blood princess' should (though it suited her much better).

So, Rachel had believed her in an instant when she had said those fated words: "The Gods are real."

She had told her a tale, of how the gods of Olympus descended to have children with mortals, and how those children were half-god and half-mortal, demigods. She spun their tales with a fluid tongue, telling her of Daedalus, son of Athena, of Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus, and of Orpheus, son of Calliope. She told of how children of gods still lived and were still killed for being of godly blood.

With a flourish she had admitted to being one, along with her brother.

When Rachel had asked whose child she was, she hadn't really been surprised when Andromeda had said "Neptune."

She had smiled forlornly. "Father hates having girls."

That automatically put the God of the Seas in Rachel's bad books.

And then one day Rachel had to blink a couple of times when she looked at her, because her presence was so _bright_! Her smile had been even more blinding.

A goddess. Her best friend was a goddess. It made Rachel just a little sad to imagine herself growing old, but Andromeda would be the same, always and forever young. She wondered, spitefully, if she had even considered that when she accepted the immortality, but Andromeda often did things without thinking of the consequences so Rachel couldn't hate her for it.

She remembered distinctly, in contrast, when she met Andromeda's nephew. He was sweet and adorable with eyes the exact shade of green that Andromeda's were, but at the same time, not, because hers were filled with warring emotions and his were wide and innocent. His smile was infectious and he would always greet his young aunt with a hug.

Rachel had almost cried when he called her 'Aunt Rachel'.

Rachel had watched her from the distance when she walked down the street, her olive hand encased in a lighter tanned one as she talked about nonsense. Her brother, whom she could not reveal how closely they truly were related, was remarkably like her. She could see it in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and how his lips would curl into the smirk that Andromeda was so fond of. He was cute, _really_ cute; she wouldn't mind painting him.

Andromeda was a dangerous person to be friends with, though, even if she was powerful and steadfastly loyal. _The monsters_, she had said, _are highly attracted to the scent of a child of the Big Three._ Her eyes had grown sorrowful at that. _Like Thalia._

Andromeda didn't talk much about Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but Rachel gathered that she was someone that Andromeda looked up to (a rarity). She didn't talk much about Winter, her adoptive sister, either after the summer of 2006, but Rachel knew that her death had visibly shaken the collected girl.

Rachel felt so helpless that she couldn't help but curse her mortality. Why did AJ have to face all this alone? Why couldn't she be there, by her side, to help her through?

Why…

Why…

At the same time, Rachel was sure that she didn't want the baggage of Andromeda's life, because that baggage could kill.

"Demigods live such short lives…I am glad I met you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Her smile had been carefree when she'd said that, but Rachel could still see the shadows that lurked beneath the surface. She was the only one who bothered to look beneath the skin, beneath the white and blue spun hair, beneath the scars and tattoos (the tattoos being few in number), beneath the annoyance and ferocity that she wore like a shield.

Because beneath all that she could see the heroine that so longed to be acknowledged.

* * *

Being a demigod wasn't necessarily a bad thing –it meant you had an explanation to every problem, or someone to blame-, but it wasn't really a good thing either, which was why Andy Jackson found herself up to her elbows in monsters not ten minutes until class ended. The irritation never ended.

"Hey, Ugly!"

Rachel resisted a groan as Andromeda tossed the insult at the Dementor –a bastard creation of Hades, AJ had said- holding her broken shield before her offensively. Carmella wasn't so restrained; her groan was loud for all to hear.

"You're impossible," she told her friend, her annoyance creeping into her voice.

The two girls looked a bit worse for wear; Carmella's hair was falling from its braid and Rachel was sure her shoulder was dislocated, and Andromeda's skin was littered with scratches.

"How else am I supposed to live my life?" Andromeda asked in amusement, tossing her bent knife to the side as she drew the deadly Harpe, the blade that Perseus had used to decapitate Medusa. Harpe had changed since the first time Rachel had seen it, gone was the green-glowing pearl that had once been connected to the edge of the hilt, and even the blade itself had converted. The metal was welded in a cross between the Greek and Roman style and the hilt had shifted to a simple hold. It seemed more war-like.

Rachel wasn't sure if it suited her or no-

"Red! _Duck_!"

Instinctively, Rachel flattened herself on the floor, gripping her wand tightly, the chills returning as the Dementor hovered over her. Fortunately, its attention redirected briefly when Andromeda's ruined shield slammed into its head. Now for the bad news: it tossed that shield as Carmella, causing her to fly gracelessly through the air to slam into the wall and crumple into a heap. Rachel paled, hoping she was only unconscious, and she barely had enough time to yell out a warning to her best friend.

"To your right!"

Andromeda swung Harpe with careful precision, burying it from the hilt down into the Dementor, causing it to erupt into golden dust.

"Thanks, Red!" she called over to her older friend who was attempting to revive Carmella where she had been tossed only moments ago.

"Now all we have to do is fix the cafeteria and maybe we all won't get detention," she muttered under her breath, grimacing at the demolition that surrounded them. She scratched her cheek, a bit unconcerned. "Hey, Red, that spell was _Reparo,_ right?"

Rachel shook her head in amusement as the bell rang dismissing school and Andromeda ran off again.

The red-head shifted her eyes to a disoriented Carmella. "Do you know why she looks so out of it these last few days?"

Carmella's strange violet eyes blinked at the slightly older girl, before they lit with concern. "Oh, someone's just trying to challenge her title, that's all."

"Title?" Rachel asked blankly. "What title?"

Carmella flinched slightly. "Trust me, there are some things you're better off not knowing about."

Andy had left class almost immediately after school had let out because it was the day that Harry was coming home, and Andy had wanted to finish her homework before her adorable nephew returned so they could have the whole weekend together. Then, she'd gotten a call.

The great thing about being a descendent of Hecate, or even Trivia (depending on who you were talking to) or knowing her children, was that you could have charmed phones. Percy and Andy had agreed to share one, since, even though the spell cast over it dulled the senses of monsters, having two phones owned by two demigods living under the same roof was just asking for trouble.

The call had come from one of Percy's best friends, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"Hello?" Andy hummed into the phone, tossing her keys into the sea-shell shaped tray by the door, looping her bag onto a nearby hook as she raked a hand through her wild white and blue locks.

"Andy?" The feverish whisper set off alarms in her head instantly. "How fast can you get over here? With silver? Lots of silver!"

"Lycanthropes?" Andy guessed swiftly. The descendents of Lycaon were always a menace to demigods, though they usually only focused on children of Rome. Andy couldn't fathom why they had suddenly changed pace, going after a Greek of all things. "On my way."

Annabeth hung up before she had a chance to and she quickly speed-dialed Marlene at camp. "Hey, Lena, how fast can you get a lot of silver to my place?"

"Faster than you can say "_Hurry the fuck up_"," was her vulgar response (as expected of a daughter of war).

Andy couldn't help but grin at how Marlene never questioned the various odd things Andy asked of her. The girl was loyal to a tee, and that was why she was her first friend. The fire flared green not five minutes later as a red haired girl tumbled from the hearth, lugging a bulging backpack filled no doubt with silver.

"Lycanthropes?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow, tossing a pair of silver gauntlets to her friend, having already donned a pair herself. The gauntlets were a must-have when dealing with the Greek werewolves, as they had a tendency to go for the arm, typically when it was raised to protect the face.

"Annabeth," was all Andy needed to say for Marlene to nod seriously and open the door, motioning for them to get going. Andy glanced around to see if anyone was looking before gripping Marlene tightly around the waist and shooting upwards like a rocket, or a reverse comet.

"How far does Annabeth live?" Marlene screamed over the wind whistling past her.

"Pretty far!" Andy yelled back. "She'd have to take a taxi to get to my place!"

It was lucky that Andy could move so fast, then, as lycanthropes were known for being especially vicious. Marlene had to squint her eyes closed to protect them from the wind that whipped across her face as they finally descended into an abandoned warehouse a couple of streets from where anyone would be able to see them.

"How far are we from Annabeth?" Marlene enquired as she hefted a silver pilum in her hands, waiting patiently for Andy to strap her silver knife to her thigh and exchange Harpe for a silver blade that shimmered in the bright sunlight.

"No idea," Andy admitted sheepishly. "We should've grabbed Carme-"

A loud yell shattered through the silence, abruptly followed by the echoing barks of dogs.

Marlene arched an eyebrow. "Guess its Chase's lucky day."

It was not Annabeth's lucky day. The day had started off pretty good, mind you, but when she saw the lycanthropes, it pretty much went completely downhill after that. She considered herself lucky that they hadn't bitten her, though she now bore a number of scratches, some that stung a good deal.

She had given up all hope when they five fierce looking wolves cornered her, her bronze knife clutched in her hand, but useless, when a silver arrow shot through the air piercing the alpha's shoulder, lodging in the muscle.

The lupine monster gave a pained howl as two figures leapt down to stand protectively in front of Annabeth. Marlene, daughter of Area hadn't changed much in the last few months. Her bright hair was a little longer, her arms a bit more muscular, but only slightly a little taller. Compared to her friend, Andy was a stark contrast with a simple dark blue tank-top with an anchor, dark lines surrounding her eyes and the sheer amount of piercings in her ears.

The devilish smirk made her flash back to Thalia once more, making her chest hurt. It was only then that she realized that it had been Andy that had fired the shot and not Marlene, which was strange since she'd never seen Andy with a bow before in her entire life.

"Sorry we're late, Anna," Andy said in a careful sort of voice, her stormy eyes roving over the wolves, radiating a powerful aura that was a trick she had no doubt learned when she was briefly immortal, causing them to back away slightly, their ears flat against their heads. Except one.

The alpha, the injured alpha, bared his teeth menacingly, an aggressive growl leaving his teeth. "The cursed child of Neptune graces us with her presence."

Andy's lips twisted upwards into an eviler smirk, sending a shiver down Annabeth's spine (she was a little surprised by how stoic Marlene was, but then she'd known her longer). "That's right, I'm Neptune's hated child, but don't worry," she added snidely. "You won't live long enough to complain!"

Evidently, they'd come up with this plan beforehand, because Marlene hit her wrist, a shield flaring to life as she flung it before her and Annabeth, shielding them from palm-sized item that Andy had hurled towards the beasts. It exploded not several milliseconds after making contact with the head of the alpha. The force of the explosion almost knocked the shield from Marlene's grip but it was tight on the metal.

"That went well," Andy coughed as Marlene lowered her protection to snicker at her friend who was now caked from head to toe in gold monster dust.

"That's attractive."

"Shut up," Andy growled, running her fingers over her clothes, dislodging the gold dust that clung there.

"Mm," Marlene hummed in amusement, her eyes twinkling. "I bet Nico'd like it."

Annabeth was surprised when Andy's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. She'd never seen her quite so embarrassed.

"Shut up!" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously as she checked her watch. "Shit! I'm late!"

Her visage seemed to shatter before Annabeth who could only blink in surprise, but then Andy had so many mysteries about her.

"Who's Nico?" she asked Marlene who stiffened suddenly.

"Just an Italian boy she's caught the eye of," Marlene said evasively. "Don't tell anyone that name, Chase," she added in a threatening sort of way, "or a lot of us are going to end up dead."

So another enigma, then. Somehow, Annabeth wasn't too surprised.

* * *

It had been months since Percy's sister came stumbling back into his life, but people still didn't believe they were related. A great example of this was when school let out for the weekend and he saw her leaning against the front fence, pressing the buttons on her phone, a soft smile lighting her features. She looked like a million drachmae…or was that the remnants of golden monster dust that clung to her hair? She looked up from whoever she was texting (Percy felt immediately jealous that they could make her smile like that so easily when he had to work so hard for them) and gave him an even brighter smile (causing the jealous feelings to abate), waving enthusiastically.

"Up to trouble?" he asked mildly as he came to a stop beside her.

Andy grinned that sarcastic smirk that he always saw in the mirror. "You know me," she drawled, "I can't stay away from trouble for too long." She tilted her head back to smile up at Percy's only friend at school. "Hey, Tyson!"

"Hello!" The tall boy said enthusiastically. "Andy is pretty today."

She smiled, unfazed by his blunt manner. "Thank you, Tyson, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"Well, well, well," a snide voice commented barreling past Tyson to leer at Andy with eyes that had Percy gritting his teeth, "you can't be Jackson's girl!"

Andy narrowed her sharp eyes, taking in the school bully that caused her brother more than a little annoyance. His eyes were dark pits of blackness holding no warmth or emotion of any kind, framed by dark shaggy hair. Against her will she found herself mentally comparing her boy and this one. Nico di Angelo would always come out on top, so she wasn't sure why she bothered.

"If you mean by 'girl', sister, then yes," she said, shoving the phone into her pants as she did so, looping her blue messenger bag over her shoulder as she did so (Percy noticed the barest wince she gave at the movement). "But I do have a boyfriend, if that's what your asking, but I really don't think that's any of your business."

And with that being said, she pulled her brother by the hand with one of her own while tightening the other around Tyson's forearm, dragging the pair away a bit forcibly.

She glanced between the pair once they had moved far enough away. "Tyson, do you mind if we hurry and get you home? There are some things I need to speak with my brother about."

Brown met green and understanding flickered between. Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but kept his silence.

"No," Tyson said resolutely.

She grinned widely, squeezing his large hand. "You're a real sweetheart, Tyson."

Tyson blushed.

Percy raised an eyebrow at how much she was layering on, but she just waved him off, pressing a finger to her lips as she led them towards the underground. The trip was very silent, which wasn't really strange considering how little Andy liked to talk, but the tension almost hung in the air now.

They waved goodbye to Tyson, but it wasn't until they had reached the apartment –which was a bit nicer than what Percy was used to- that she finally spoke.

"Annabeth called me today," she admitted, twisting her key into the keyhole and opening the door with a snap, "she ran afoul of a couple lycanthropes."

Percy's eyes were distinctly startled at the mention of one of his best friends being attacked. Andy hid a smirk. He _so_ liked her. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Andy assured him with a gentle smile, "Marlene and I got there just in time, exploded the wolves and sent them to Tartarus."

Percy's eyes lingered on her left side which she was favoring. "You got hurt didn't you?"

Andy smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine in a few hours, I just need to sleep it off, don't worry."

But Percy always worried where she was concerned.

Chunk!

Several hours later, Percy looked up at the muffled swear, glancing over to his sister who was rubbing her forehead -now a bright red- in annoyance.

Living with Andy –his baby sister (though she would likely kill him for that comment)- was still a bit surreal for him. He was so used to her just showing up out of the blue that sharing a room with her –unfortunately, as they couldn't really afford something bigger-, even an apartment was still a bit strange. Of course, she often vanished a great deal, but his mother assured him that there were some parts of Andy's life that he might never understand, and some things that should stay hidden. He didn't really understand what she meant by that, but he guessed it was from her time as an immortal. She must have learned a lot of godly secrets.

"You alright?" he asked cautiously, well aware by now of how short a fuse she had.

Andy's eyes flared dangerously, but the fire was extinguished just as quickly. She looked tired, like she hadn't had a good night of sleep in a very long time; it worried Percy.

"I'm fine," she said in a voice that didn't suit her at all. "It's nothing to worry about."

Percy got the distinct feeling that she wasn't talking about her head.

"Andy..."

"I can handle it!" she interrupted, her eyes glinting in the light. "No man is going to best me!"

Percy had no idea what she was talking about. "Are you fighting with someone?" he asked in confusion.

She sighed tiredly. "In a manner of speaking," she admitted. "Don't worry," she added, "I haven't lost the Electoral Battles in years; I've got this."

She stalked off to her room, leaving Percy more confused than when he first started out. If he listened hard he would have heard the distant sound of Italian flowing off her tongue, spun with English as she spoke into the speaker of her phone.

But Percy tried not to pry with her because she was almost as tight-lipped as she had been when they first met. He wanted her to be more open, but Andy took private to a whole new level and he was afraid of being cut off from her completely.

Later, after she reemerged from the room, she sat next to him on the couch, leaning her head exhaustively on his shoulder.

"I wish we grew up together," she confided in him, linking her fingers with his despite them being much too old to hold hands. She did that a lot, he noticed, when they were alone, and sometimes in public. He liked to think that she only does it with him, but he'd heard Marlene talk about "Andy's Italian", and he isn't stupid. His sister wasn't going to stay single forever, and the hints her friends dropped were obvious, and the blatant reference to her boyfriend left little doubt. He doubted she would care if he told her that twelve was a little young; Andy wasn't one for following rules of society.

Percy leaned his cheek against her head, exhaling audibly. "I wish that too."

She smiled softly, it almost looked out of place on her features that were so often set in harsh stone, betraying no hint of the emotions beneath.

But the eyes, the eyes were a showcase of her feelings, all the ones unsaid.

"I love you, Perce," she whispered, her fingers tightening over his, before loosening as her awareness faded.

* * *

Being back in Camp Jupiter, being back in her armor was like waking up from a long dream. Camp Jupiter wasn't exactly home; home was where Percy was, where Mum was, and where Harry was. She could hear the Tiber River rushing in the distance and the sound of metal clashing against metal, and she couldn't relax, not now.

The Electoral Battles weren't very worrying, but there were a few members of her cohort that were a bit of…a hindrance. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she was looking forward to proving her worth, she was always up for that.

The Battles weren't due to start for another good twenty minutes, so Andy found herself standing before the Tiber River. It was still raging, unrestrained, as it always was, but it's presence was calming as the barrier between Camp Jupiter and California. She felt…lost. Rome was her home, Greece was danger, yet here she was finding herself an enemy to Rome and a friend to Greece. Keeping the silence was her job, protecting the barrier between the two camps was her duty. She could cause war, or prevent it, Apollo had once said, but she did not desire such things. She glanced down, only slightly surprised to see the Mist had risen up from the ground to hover over her feet. She twirled a puff of white fog between her fingers, focusing hard enough that she incased it in ice. She held the fragile-looking rhombus in her hand, the opaque cloud-like substance swirling within the ice. She slipped it silently into her miniature messenger bag that was normally clipped to her belt loops.

"Your straps are mismatched."

Andy blinked, shifting her gaze towards Marlene and her slightly amused smile. Her crimson hair was hiked up on her head, blown from side to side by the wind. The daughter of Mars was trying not to laugh at her, but her eyes were dancing with humor.

"Come on, I'll help you."

She undid them and redid them in a matter of seconds, before she turned her now serious face to the demigoddess. "Are you worried?" she asked her.

"No," was Andy's automatic and truthful response. No one in Fourth Cohort had yet to match her, so she had no reason to worry, but- "I just don't like to be showcased like some animal."

Marlene nodded in understanding, though she had never partaken in the Trials herself, she understood why Andy had a deep distaste for them. "And there's Jason," she added.

Andy's face warped into an unpleasant frown or distaste. "Especially him," she grumbled. It was most unfortunate that Jason Grace had reached the age to become a Senator, now making them of the same status, despite that Andy had more experience than most in the camp (and she hardly ever stayed there).

"I wish Percy was here," she added, surprising Marlene. "I want to show him just how good I am."

"He knows," Marlene snorted. "Trust me."

Andy pursed her lips slightly but offered no refutation to those words.

"You'll do great," Marlene grinned in agreement, bumping her shoulder with her friends. "Trust me, no one can match that sword technique of yours, and if you hurry up, you can possibly make the picnic that your mother's got planned for you, Percy, and Harry.

"Picnic?" Andy asked in surprise.

"Surely you've had a picnic before?" Marlene rolled her eyes incredulously. "I bet Nico-"

"We talk mostly," Andy interrupted with her casual smirk. "Nothing like what you're suggesting."

Marlene grinned feral-like as the daughter of Neptune pranced away, her white-and-blue hair spiking in the wind as she went. Look out unfortunate souls of Fourth Cohort, Andy Jackson was ready to shake the earth.

* * *

**AN: And here is the first installment of Sting of the Blade! A rewrite of Daughter of Rome is in the making, I assure you, but for now, I think I might simply be focusing on Looking Beyond and Sting of the Blade. Thank you to all the faithful readers, and enjoy! Unfortunately, I think the NicoxAndy romance will be in the background for now, because even though they're 'dating' now, they're really still just friends who are obviously sweet on each other at heart. This fanfic will be delving more into friendship and adventure. **


	2. Greatest Fears

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson**

**Sting of the Blade: Chapter Two: Greatest Fears**

**AN: Merry Christmas! This is as good of a Christmas present as you lot are ever going to get, as I haven't started the next chapter to any of my other fanfics (lucky you). On a side note, I saw Desolation of Smaug, and I might be doing a KilixOC, because Kili and Fili are fuckin' amazing…just a heads-up, though, it might fall through, so don't hold your breath ;). Geez…I have too many fanfics going on at the same time…I should stop, but this is a very bad addiction I have, so, ah, well…**

* * *

The house was empty when she returned, but the note told her that Percy and her mum had gone to pick up Harry from the airport. She was a little upset that she'd missed them, but she was pretty tired from the Battles as it was. Numb was a better word for it, really, not that she would ever admit it. Andy hummed a soft hymn that Apollo had once taught her to soothe the mind, allowing it to flow over her as she poured water into a kettle and heated it for tea (curse Walburga a thousand times for getting her so addicted to the drink). She caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the clean pots in the right side of the sink, and she almost didn't recognize herself. Generally, Senators only wore white togas as a symbol of their status, but once a demigod held the title for so long, they were permitted to color the fabric in however they chose, just as long as it was not the rich purple that signified praetorship. Andy's Roman friends had taken it upon themselves to make it themselves to color it a greenish-blue that shimmered like the underwater currents in the light. It was beautiful, and she had never looked more Roman. Regal, deadly, and remote; wonderful.

"Boil me some tea, love." The voice had melted out of the shadows.

Andy almost upending the kettle when she gave a startled yelp, whirling to see a figure standing in her mother's kitchen.

Trivia stood next to one of the chairs of the table, her eyes roving over each surface as if mentally critiquing the Jacksons lifestyle. With her ivory skin, it was hard to believe that she had actually birthed children as dark as Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. She was in her Greek form it seemed, as her presence seemed calmer and more relaxed than she ever was as Trivia. But then, as she often had to remind her great-granddaughter, she had no Roman aspect as was always known as Hecate.

"Lady Hecate!" Andy choked on her own tongue. "What is the meaning of this visit?" She had heard from Vesta herself that Hecate's will was being swayed by Saturn, so why would she appear before her? Dread hung somewhere deep inside her.

A smile danced across the titan's lips, but she could not help thinking that it looked a bit darker and cruel than her smiles generally were. "Hello to you too, grand-daughter."

Andy rolled her eyes as the goddess of Mist swirled her fingers allowing a cup of tea to appear suddenly in her hand as Andy poured herself a cup, moving out of the kitchen to stand before the goddess.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, Grandmother," she added gently, "it's just…why?"

Hecate's eyes fell to the thick bracelets that enveloped the Italian's wrists. They were the only thing that kept her ice powers in check as Chione was unwilling to train her further after the death of her only daughter; she was more angry about the circumstances surrounding her death, Hecate thought. Hecate was of the mind that if she could properly learn to control them, to no longer fear it, she would no longer need the bracelets for protection.

Andy twisted her arms uncomfortably, crossing them over her chest after she had set the mug on the table, hiding the metallic circlets from view. "Lady Hecate?"

"Ah, forgive me," the woman mused aloud, "I forget sometimes how much you despise unwanted attention."

Andy pursed her lips. She wasn't an attention seeker by any means, but there were sometimes when she wanted attention, like when she wanted to show Neptune she was as good as –and better than- Percy.

"Unfortunately," Hecate continued, "I am here on official business."

Andy's arms unwound and she took a long swig of her tea before sighing tiredly. "And what is it the gods ask of me this time?"

Hecate's eyes softened a fraction. She had done much for Olympus, yet still her father would not accept her...but it was no matter, no longer to her, at least.

"It concerns Spes."

Andy paused at that, all of her movements stilling so that it seemed as if she had turned to ice, which was highly likely, considering her parentage. Of course, she knew of the goddess of Hope, everyone knew that story. All at Camp Jupiter were told the tale of the foolish Pandora who opened the pithos that held all the miseries of the world.

"What of her?" she said finally, taking another gulp of scalding tea.

"She's gone missing," Hecate said, her voice flat and her face serious. "Jupiter believes it to be an act of Saturn."

"He would," Andy grumbled under her breath, pouring the rest of her tea down the drain, the liquid souring in her mouth. "And where does he believe her to be?"

"Tartarus."

The cup shattered in the sink as she dropped it, giving a small noise of alarm. Tartarus…that was a place that not even the bravest would dare to enter, even if they could. Andy had tasted madness once before, and she was not eager for a second taste. The only ways in were to fall into the gorge in the Underworld or to stand too close to a monster when it was vanquished (she had heard ghost stories of the latter), and there was only way out that she knew of.

"I am not who you think I am, Grandmother," she said finally. "I am not strong enough to brave the godly hell."

"You are the only one brave enough to," Hecate disagreed. "It is an act that would prove yourself to Neptune."

The door opened with a click as three laughing individuals entered the room, completely unaware of the tension that filled the air.

Harry's hair had grown out a little since she'd last seen him, but barely. His green eyes sparkled when he caught sight of his lovely aunt and he rushed forward, throwing his arms around her neck with so much enthusiasm that the daughter of Neptune stumbled.

"Aunty!" he yelled happily.

Andy's lips curled upwards into a gentle smile as she lifted him slightly, swinging him around with a light laugh. "Harry!"

Laughter bubbled from his lips as his feet touched the ground once more and he gazed at her with awe. "You look so pretty!"

A pleased flush dusted Andy's olive cheeks as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Thank you, Nipotino (little nephew)."

"So this is Poseidon's grandson?" Hecate asked in a mild voice, earning stares from Andy's nephew, brother, and mother. "I see the likeness."

Percy's eyes swept over his sister, though he was still stunned by her appearance (why was she wearing a toga?), he could easily see her smile twisting and becoming bitter.

"Is that an insult?" she asked coolly, tucking a dyed-blue strand of hair behind her ear as she did so before dropping her hands to Harry's shoulders as he stared up at the goddess.

Hecate smiled slightly as the boy raised his hands to grip his aunt's hands. "Not at all, grand-daughter, merely an observation." Or was it?

"Indeed," Andy remarked. "Mum, Percy, Harry, I don't believe you've met Lady Hecate."

Her mother bowed respectfully, but Percy seemed a bit too surprised to do one properly. Harry gave an inclination of his head.

Hecate gave them a small smile. "Hello." And then she turned once more to Andy. "You are caught between two worlds, dear…you will make a wonderful praetor." Those sentences made no sense…how could she go from one topic to the next so fast?

Percy didn't know what that word was, but Andy's eyes bugged out and she choked. "P-_Praetor_? Are you _mad_?! Grace will-"

Hecate smiled kindly, dropping a hand to her granddaughter's curls. "Just remember, love, your father is a difficult man to please, but even I know it is your desire."

"I don't want-" Andy started, her eyes flashing.

"Prove your worth, child of Rome," Hecate hummed, "go where the gods dare not to."

And then Andy had to shut her eyes so as not to be blinded by Hecate's godly form. When she opened them again, she had to sigh tiredly, resting an ice-cold (which was worrying by itself as Andy's skin was rather warm to begin with) hand against her forehead.

"Harry," Sally suggested lightly, "why don't you go and put your things in your room?"

The legacy of Thanatos glanced from his gran to his aunt and uncle before giving a subdued, "Okay."

Andy felt strangely cold as her nephew left her. She pulled the toga from her body, revealing the dark clothing and tunic beneath. Her knees shook and she felt weak as she sat down hard on the couch.

"Andy?" Her mother's gentle voice was comforting to her frayed nerves. It was as good as any hymn Apollo could cook up. "What is it? Why was Lady Hecate here?"

For a painfully long moment, Andy didn't say a word or hardly even breathe, but then the frigid palm cupping her face fell away and she spoke. "Apparently the Spirit of Hope has gone missing," she said at long last, her breath issuing from her mouth in a rather obvious fog of cold air. Her heart sank in her chest; so this was Hecate's goal all along? To break the spell she had cast on Andy's bracelets? To shake her delicate control?

"Elpis?" Sally said at the same time Percy said "Huh?"

"The Spirit of Hope was the last thing that remained in Pandora's "Box"," Andy explained for Percy's benefit. "It is of the highest concern, since Spes is one of the Protogenoi, one of the first beings that existed before the universe. If she truly is missing…that is worrying." A thoughtful expression had now overtaken her features.

"Would Lady Hecate lie?" Sally asked her, this time curious.

Andy glanced to her mother. "Her allegiances have shifted, there is no doubt in my mind that she would lie." All that remained was discovering if she had lied this time, which, even Andy couldn't be certain of.

* * *

Harry twitched nervously on the small couch that was his bed, waiting for his family to cease their conversation. Harry Potter wasn't stupid, not by a long shot; he knew that wherever Aunty Andy went, they required a great deal of her time now. She was worried too, really worried. She had slight grey crescent moons under her eyes which were always lined with stress nowadays. Uncle Percy and her never talked about it, but he knew the spirits of the dead were growing restless, something to do with Tartarus and an oncoming war. It made him nervous; he wasn't skilled enough for a war.

He jumped when the door creaked open and his young aunt and uncle entered.

Andy smiled as she sat next to him, smoothing the dark fringe from his forehead in a motherly gesture. "Sorry, about that kiddo, grown-up stuff."

Harry gave her a baleful stare that he had perfectly replicated from her. She smirked in amusement, handing him the plastic bowl of soup she was carrying. "That was adorable, darlin', but better luck next time."

Harry blushed hard as he spooned his soup into his mouth to give him a reason to not respond.

Her smirk widened. "That's such a Percy response," she chuckled. "Using his food as an excuse."

"Hey!"

A smile touched her nephew's lips, and then he opened his mouth to ask her a question that surprised her: "Can you teach me archery?"

"You want to try the bow?"

Harry was surprised by how startled his aunt sounded.

"Why? Is that wrong?" he asked, his voice almost shy.

"No, not at all," she quickly covered, her smile assuaging his fears, "it's just that children of Poseidon generally don't do well with bows."

"You have one," he pointed out, gesturing to where the intricately carved bow was propped against Andy's headboard. "And you can use it."

The daughter of Rome winced, recalling how absolutely terrible she was with the bow to begin with. It took her months to finally get the hang of it, and it was lucky that neither Apollo or Artemis (the goddess preferred her Greek form) were mortal, or they would have been dead in the first few hours.

Andy's gaze moved to her watch. "Apollo is a terrible teacher, despite what he claims, and he spends more time romancing women than shooting arrows, but Artemis might be willing…despite certain things." Her eyes twinkled in a knowing manner that always made Percy wish he could read her mind. "She has a tendency to turn males into jackalopes if they approach her or her hunters."

Harry and Percy gaped at her. "Really?"

A snort escaped her lips before she could stop it. "She is a virgin goddess, she worries that with boys around her hunters will abandon their cause." She did not dare to say that her sister feared love, but she knew that she did not understand it. Andy didn't mind that too much, she understood enough of it for the pair of them.

"I'll take you out tonight," Andy continued, directing her attention to her nephew, "she might be willing to teach you some basics, if you are honest with her." She glanced to where Percy lay sprawled on his bed, half asleep already. "Your uncle can sleep while we have fun," she whispered conspiratorially with a wink.

Harry grinned, and as quietly as possible, the grandson of Poseidon pulled on his shoes and a light jacket in case it was cold. And he took her hand and they disappeared in flurry of ice.

When he opened his eyes again he found that they were in a wide expansive plain with a set up of silver tents in the close distance. Andy bade him to await her while she explained the situation to her sister, and so Harry waited silently as she melted into the plain, moving like gazelle to come to a stop before a girl with a slight stature, perhaps his aunt's age.

The spoke at length for a few moments with Andy speaking with her hands and the girl that must be Artemis nodding seriously as well. There was a moment of grudging silence after that, in which goddess and ex-goddess entered into a stare down, but Harry had never met someone who could beat Andy at that; many were far too unnerved by the turbulent orbs to try. Apparently the goddess of the wild conceded, because both began to make their way towards him. He gulped nervously as Artemis, daughter of Zeus, surveyed him.

She was lovely, of course, but in a way that Andy was lovely; unattainable and distant, but bright and guiding at the same time. Her eyes were fascinating because they were the precise color of moonlight, and her hair was a reddish-brown that reminded him of trees in the autumn.

"You are Harry Potter, grandson of Poseidon and legacy of Thanatos?" the girl inquired in voice that seemed too old for her body.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said quickly, leaning into Andy's side for support. It was a movement that Artemis was quick to notice, and it was something that pleased her, restoring a sliver of her faith in mankind, but that sliver was microscopic and too small to matter.

"Your aunt has told me wonderful things about you," she said to his surprise, noting how his green eyes –so alike, yet so different from his aunt's- widened at that. "She tells me you wish to learn archery."

"Um, y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered, his grip on his aunt's hand tightening. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And I'm certain she's told you what happens to males who approach my hunters and I?" she asked in amusement, interpreting his unease accurately.

"Yes, ma'am," he said again.

The goddess frowned, surveying him thoughtfully once more, only this time Harry could not admire the beauty that was her eyes.

"Very well," she said finally, "but-"

"Um," Harry interjected quickly, "I'm not really old enough to care about girls…like that, Lady Artemis."

"Indeed," the child goddess agreed. "Come, let me show you how to wield the bow."

After Andy had nodded encouragingly, Harry had followed the girl into the plains. Andy watched them fade into the grass until a voice startled her out of her musing.

"You wished to speak with me, daughter of Neptune?"

Diana was very different from Artemis. For one, she appeared as a young woman as opposed to a child, with silver hair swept up into a tight bun and wild brown eyes. Andy couldn't be sure which side of her sister she liked better.

"Yes," Andy agreed, coming to stand beside the Roman goddess as she surveyed the moon in the sky, "It concerns Spes."

Diana nodded as if waiting for her to continue, which she did.

"Hecate mentioned that Spes has gone missing…" her throat closed up before she forced the words out, "and that she can be found in Tartarus."

"A truly troubling thought," Diana surmised with a rather blank expression (Andy didn't like those expressions too much), "but unfortunately a true one."

"Oh?" Andy's shoulders sagged as she said this, disappointment coloring her voice as well.

Diana watched her carefully through her dark lashes. Young Andromeda had grown up well. That blue and white hair of hers would never fit regulation, but there wasn't much that could be done about that. Her heart-shaped face and high cheekbones looked out of place on the warrior that she was, but suited her all the same. "You would make a fine praetor for the Twelfth Legion." The blunt words escaped her lips before she could silence them.

She did not expect the normally so composed abominable child of Neptune to goggle at her in a rather unrefined way. My, how the mighty did fall…what a Greek thing to do. And, yes, she meant that as an insult.

"My apologies," she said after a moment, "but you are not the first person to tell me that today."

"Indeed," Diana said with an arched eyebrow, forgiving her for being shocked, "however, it is the truth. You have your father's bearing, despite how much you wish to deny it. You are a natural leader, if there are those who are willing to listen."

Andy didn't agree, if that wasn't obvious.

They did not speak for a long moment, merely watching Andy's nephew and Diana's Greek counterpart (that was very confusing). "The boy will excel in the bow," Diana noted, "but place a sword in his hands and you will have a true warrior."

"I have no doubt," Andy agreed, twisting her wrists in a circular motion that made an ominous crack. The movement captured Diana's attention and the goddess grasped one of her wrists.

"These bracelets…" she mused aloud, "they were a gift from Hecate, no?"

Andy blinked in surprise. "Um…yes, wh-ah!"

The silver chains crumpled into fine dust that was carried away by the wind. The look in Andy's eyes was worse, the emotion within those deep green orbs was hard to describe; it was angry, shocked, and terrified at the same time, and the next second Diana knew why. Ice had coated her wrists, frosting over her veins.

"No-no-no!" Andy cursed loudly, rubbing her hands together feverishly in the vain hope that the friction would be enough to melt the ice from where it was. "Come on!" Her fear mounted as the ice spread over her palms to the tips of her fingers. She gave a cry of alarm.

In that instant, Diana saw why she feared that gift of hers so absolutely. What little control she had over it was meager at best (she mentally cursed Chione for not showing the girl a greater amount of control).

Andy barely noticed when a pair of black velvet gloves was shoved onto her hands, she did, however, notice when the ice receded and the growing cold vanished.

"That is not a permanent solution," Diana said in that detached voice of hers (seriously, it was getting on her nerves; Artemis was definitely going to be her favorite after this). "Learn control or become an ice statue, those are your only choices in this world, Miss Jackson."

Andy had never felt so helpless in all her twelve years. Helpless and miserable.

* * *

"I did it right, I know I did!"

That was what Percy Jackson came home to. Andromeda didn't do distraught, but she did annoyance and pissed as hell rather well. This was definitely pissed as hell.

"Percy!"

A swirl of white and blue appeared before his eyes as his (currently) army-punk sister flashed over to him, brandishing a paper before his eyes so fast that he didn't have a chance to even read one word, let alone one grade. And once he did, he had to blink.

"Um, Andy," he said carefully, as anything was prone to set her off these days, "this is completely in Italian."

"So is Mella's!" she all but howled. "And look at her grade!"

A bright red O was splashed on the top of Carmella's paper, which she shamefully held up.

"Now look at mine!" She shoved the paper under his nose again. It was a crimson A.

"Isn't an A good, though?" Percy asked in confusion. It was the one grade that he'd never managed to score.

"A's are adequate," Andy grumbled just loud enough for him to hear as she threw herself onto the couch, crossing her arms mutinously. It was at least eighty degrees outside, yet she insisted on wearing those black gloves of hers. Mom was too nice to pry, but Percy didn't have that kind of restraint. The worried glance she'd given him when he'd mentioned it was enough to worry _him_. "It's like getting a 'C' in muggle terms, and an 'E' is like a 'B', and an 'O' is like an 'A'."

"Ah…" Percy said slowly, still not really understanding at all. "So, you didn't really get a good grade, then-"

"Well, of course not!" Andy all but wailed, vaulting herself from the couch when the door opened, throwing herself on her mother. "Mum!"

Carmella giggled into her hand. "I'll leave you lot alone…I've got some…stuff to take care of…" She winked at Harry who was giving her an obviously suspicious stare.

"Aunt Mella," he said, drawing her name out as he did so, "what're you up to?"

"My dear legacy," Carmella said in a flirtatious voice (of course that made sense, as she was a child of the love goddess, no matter how many times Percy forgot it), batting her eyelashes in a way that made her violet eyes seem brighter, "why on earth would think I'm up to something?"

Harry's baleful stare –he was doing those a lot- told her that her lying skills needed a lot of work, since he was Andy's nephew who was the epitome of lying. "You're best friends with Aunty, that's enough reason to be suspicious."

Carmella's smirk lit up her eyes, but she offered no response to that, merely waggling her fingers at the boy and retreating past mother and daughter –the latter complaining in a whining voice of her grade once more- and out of the door, leaving Harry with the insanity that was his family.

Harry Potter wondered how he was still sane.

* * *

Her skin was burning, like she had been lit on fire. The nightmare had only just begun when it ended and Andy's eyes flew open. There was a figure standing over her. Andy didn't have time to quell her fear as she reached for the knife under her pillow, only pausing when she recognized her 'assailant'.

"Harry?" She groaned, releasing the knife and sitting up in her bed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Nightmares," Harry whispered simply, so as not to awaken Percy where he lay, fast asleep in his bed, rubbing his hands feverishly over his arms. "It's a little cold."

Andy was certain she just blinked at him, her surprise blatant. Cold was something that she was so used to, yet was so foreign to her at the same time. The thin blanket crinkled under her gloved grip, but even she could tell that it was rather warm. Concern now colored her eyes.

"Harry," she said quietly, "did you have a bad dream?"

"A little," Harry whispered evasively, ignoring his young aunt's reproachful stare that could so often instill guilt upon those who received it (not that he did, he was much too good for that).

"C'mere," she mumbled, pulling out a thicker blanket from under her bed to cocoon him in it and offering half of her bed to him. "Sometimes, dreams are scary," she whispered, "and that's okay, 'cause everyone gets scared."

"Even you?" Harry asked doubtfully.

Her lips twitched, painted silver by the moonlight. "Me too."

"What're you scared of?" he asked, curious now.

Instead of telling him in the soft whispers they had been gently conversing in, Andy leaned close to his ear to whisper a name that had him confused. What was so scary about him? Still, he wouldn't make fun of her for it, that wouldn't be very nice. Instead, he snuggled into her side, unaware of how she winced he brushed against her most recent and most mysterious injury, one that was black and purple and leaking out in veins over her skin. It was small now, but she doubted it would remain to be so. And as she fell asleep, she flinched as the name she had whispered to her nephew echoed loudly on all sides, yet only being heard by her.

CUPID

Why did she get the feeling that her nightmare had only just begun?


End file.
